


New Everything

by kscribbles



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscribbles/pseuds/kscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabble and a half, just a moment in the life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Everything

**Author's Note:**

> A wee slice of life that demanded I write it, even in a fit of exhaustion. Unbeta'd. Exactly 150 words. Written in 2009.

  
She finds him on the stone floor of the atrium in the centre of the house. He’s on his back, looking up at the sky, just darkening for evening.

She lies down next to him and his hand reaches for hers without a glance or a word. He’s thinking furiously, imagining.

“What are you thinking?” she asks.

“I… I think we could make a home here.”

“Yeah?”

He hears the smile in her voice and wants to see it on her face. He turns to lean up on an elbow, over her.

“Yeah,” he answers, before kissing her. Wanting more, he slides his body fully over hers, tongue and hands caressing with abandon.

If the annoyed clearing of the throat that sounds from across the room is any indication, someone is ill-pleased with their more than slightly inappropriate display.

“We'll take it,” they say together.

The estate agent brightens considerably.

 

 

FIN

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=31959>


End file.
